


the blood god

by orphicwonders



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, Blood God Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Swearing, but he’s only mentioned in one line, dream dies lmao, idk what other tags to put please help, no beta we die like edward the enderman, somebody gets stabbed but it’s only briefly described, technoblade is a god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphicwonders/pseuds/orphicwonders
Summary: Dream somehow manages to escape prison with Tommy and he runs into Technoblade. He boasts about his power and claims he’s a god. Technoblade decides to put him in his place.or: technoblade is a god and dream just has a god complex
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	the blood god

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first work on here, i just wrote this on a whim it’s currently 3 am. the whole thing is based off of technoblade having like those “viking braids”/ looking like a cool ass non historically accurate viking, have fun reading i hope you like it

“I can bring people back from the dead! Look, Tommy’s alive again thanks to me.” Dream pushed Tommy away from him and towards Philza.

Dream had somehow managed to escape the prison while Sam was dealing with the egg. Luckily, Technoblade, Philza and Ranboo had managed to run into him and Tommy while they were completely geared up.

“You killed him! You killed him just to prove a point. You put Tommy through so much pain and confusion just to satisfy your need to prove yourself? Do you even know what you’ve put him through? You put him through literal death and then brought him back! Why?”

“Don’t you get it, Techno?”

“Get what? That youre fucking delusional?” Phil chimed in as he hid Tommy behind his back, shielding him with his wings. Ranboo stood next to him, stepping backwards when Dream looked at his direction.

“I’m a god!“ Dream exclaimed, laughing maniacally.

Techno scoffed. “No, you’re not a god. You may think you’re a god, but you’ll never be one. You will never know what it feels like to be a god, to have that much power.”

“How would you know, huh?” Dream crossed his arms.

“Because once upon a time, i was one.”

“Oh come on now, don’t make me laugh.” But when Dream looked at Technoblade, he didn’t see a glint of amusement in the other’s eyes.

Techno looked around to see everyone staring at him in shock. Correction, almost everyone was staring at him, except for Phil. He had lowered his head, refusing to meet his gaze.

“Long ago, i used to be a god,” Techno continued, “I used to live with my brothers and sisters. I used to watch down on the same world that i now live in.”

“Then how come i’ve never heard of you?” Dream raised an eyebrow, still not convinced by the other’s story.

“Because every single piece of evidence about my existence was removed,” Techno gripped his sword even tighter than before. He took the deadly silence as a sign to keep talking.

“I wasn’t like my siblings. Everything you see around you was created by them,” He gestured vaguely around him. “They brought light, nature, beauty, serenity into this world,” he paused, taking a deep breath, “but they also brought violence, war, destruction,” He ran his fingers along the blade of his sword, leaving a light trail of blood behind.

“I was different. You see, for every bad thing my brother created, my sister would create a good one. They created balance. I didn’t. I didn’t bring balance, I destroyed it. I wasn’t the god that the people worshipped. I wasn’t the god they prayed to when their loved ones were in danger. I wasn’t the god they wanted,” Technoblade looked at his bloody fingers with a satisfied smile.

“I was the god who enjoyed making people suffer. I was the god who enjoyed watching people struggle as they hopelessly tried to run away. I was the god who enjoyed killing just a bit too much.”

Dream reached behind him to grab his axe as he staggered back. For every step he took, Technoblade took two. It only took a few seconds for him to reach the other. Technoblade leaned in, so close that only Dream could hear him.

“I was the Blood God,” Technoblade declared.

”No! Shut up!” Dream shoved Technoblade out of the way as he ran to the crowd that had slowly gathered around them.

“Philza, come on. You can’t actually believe this bullshit,” Philza’s wings flared up, now completely shielding both Tommy and Ranboo from Dream.

The crowd had started to get louder for some reason unbeknownst to Dream. He managed to make out a few muttered holy shits and what the fucks, but he couldn’t pick up anything concrete. He saw Punz in the back of the crowd, gesturing to look behind him. Dream slowly turned around. The man —or more precisely god— standing in front of him had somehow changed appearance. His hair was now tied up in an intricate braid, his armor seemed to magically glow and he had somehow grown, his clothes ripping at the seams. But perhaps the most terrifying thing about this all was his eyes. Technoblade was looking right at him with vibrant red eyes.

“Go on, Dream. Repeat what you said earlier. Tell me what you are,” He pointed his sword at Dream. Dream could see red marks on Technoblade’s exposed skin, they looked like the ancient runes he had once learned about while doing research. He was petrified.

“I- I’m sorry.”

“That’s not what you said earlier. Look into my eyes and tell me what you said, Dream,” he raised his sword so that Dream had to meet his eyes.

“I’m a god,” he muttered. He was trembling with fear as he tried to once again grab his axe.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

“So, what now? I mean, you can’t kill me.” Dream stepped back.

“And why is that?”

“I still have that favor.”

“Do you seriously think, that after all the shit you’ve pulled, all the things you’ve made my family go through, that i’m still gonna grant you that favor?”

“No, Techno, you can’t just do that!” Technoblade walked over to Dream and unsheathed his sword.

“Watch me,” he dryly said as he plunged the sword into his opponent’s stomach. He fell down to the ground, clutching at his wound.

“You’ll regret this someday!” Dream weakly called out.

“Yeah yeah, I’m sure I will. But for now, I’m gonna savor this moment,” he waved his hand as he quickly dismissed Dream’s threat.

He walked over to where Phil was standing.

“Hi mate, you did well,” Phil gave him a small pat on the shoulder. Phil then walked over to another group of bystanders, leaving Technoblade alone with Tommy and Ranboo.

“So… he’s gone?” Ranboo spoke up.

“For now. I’m sure the bastard will find a way to come back. He always does.” They fell into silence once again as they all looked at Dream.

“And I just thought you were a huge nerd who was obsessed with mythology,” Tommy admitted.

A wave of relief hit Technoblade as he let out a laugh and pulled Tommy into his arms.

“I’m glad you’re okay, you little gremlin,” He ruffled Tommy’s hair.

“Come on Ranboo, join in! Don’t get me wrong, I’m still pissed you platonically married my best friend while I was in prison, but we’ve got something to celebrate.” Ranboo hesitantly put his arms around the both and was immediately squished by them.

“Wait a second, you’re married to Tubbo?” Technoblade exclaimed.

“Let’s talk about this another time.”

“Yeah sure, sounds good to me.” None of the three let go until Phil was back again and ready to leave.

Ranboo and Techno walked closely behind him.

“Tommy! You coming too?” Technoblade shouted when he saw Tommy standing still.

“Where are we going?” Tommy asked once he caught up with the group.

“Home.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! feedback is greatly appreciated <3


End file.
